Mimpi kah?
by YuuRein
Summary: Sequel dari After Winter Cup.
1. Chapter 1

"Haaah~… suramnya. Kenapa langitnya berupa jadi hitam seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya mau hujan."

"Kau benar Kuroko."

"Jangan melihat keluar terus Kagami-kun, dan jangan berhenti. Cepat masuk."

"Sebentar Kuroko, kenapa kau tak sabaran sekali sih."

"Aku ingin kau cepat masuk."

"…."

"Sa-sakit Kagami-kun."

"Ah maaf, aku akan hati-hati."

"Kagami-kun cepat masuk."

"Se-sebentar, a-aku… mau menyesuaikan dulu."

"Jangan pelan-pelan. Langsung masuk saja Kagami-kun."

"Ka-kau serius."

"Ya."

"Aakh…!"

"Kuroko?"

"A-a-ku ti-tidak apa-apa. Lan-jut Kagami-kun."

"U-um… baiklah."

.

.

.

**Mimpi, kah?**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : M **

**SequeL After Winter Cup (Re-upload)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ke-kenapa gelap sekali?"

"Nyalakan lampunya Kagami-kun."

"Benar juga."

"…"

_Tek. _Lampu ruang tengah berhasil dinyalakan. Mereka akhirnya sampai dengan selamat masuk ke dalam. Ok, suara ambigu di atas terjadi saat Kagami dan Kuroko akan masuk apartemen Kagami. Karena langit di luar mendung, suasana di dalam apartemen jadi ikutan gelap. Entah kenapa Kagami jadi merinding masuk apartemennya sendiri. Saat masuk tanpa penerangan, mereka berjalan lambat-lambat agar tidak menabrak sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Meski kaki Kuroko jadi korban injakan maut kaki besar Kagami. Boro-boro berjalan lambat, Kagami seperti enggan masuk. Karena gemas, Kuroko menyuruh Kagami agar cepat masuk dan menyalakan lampunya.

Well, Kenapa Kuroko pergi ke rumah Kagami? Bukannya pulang setelah pergi kencan… maksudnya pergi belanja beli sepatu mereka yang jebol. Itu karena Kagami minta di temani belanja bahan makanan di super market. Awalnya Kuroko ingin langsung pulang setelah beli sepatu, tapi malah diseret Kagami untuk menemaninya belanja. Yah sebagai gantinya, Kagami akan memasakkan makan malam sekalian buat Kuroko. Berhubung perut Kuroko keroncongan sepanjang perjalanan mencari nomor sepatu yang pas buat Kagami, akhirnya mau tak mau dia numpang makan.

Kuroko mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk milik Kagami. Sedangkan tuan rumah langsung menuju dapur. _Benar-benar nyaman apartemen Kagami-kun, pikir Kuroko._

Selesai dengan urusannya, Kagami menuju ruang keluarga yang di tempati teman bayangannya. Ia meletakkan yosenabe yang masih panas di atas meja. Di lihatnya teman mungil yang sepertinya tertidur di sofa miliknya.

Kagami pun mendekati Kuroko, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Tapi, melihat wajah tidur Kuroko dari dekat, Kagami mupeng (muka pengen). Bawa'annya pengen nyosor rasanya. Kagami tak bergeming, seolah terpaku melihat wajah tidur polos nan imut partner basketnya. Dengan reflek ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kuroko. Saat berjarak 5 centimeter, Kuroko sukses membuka matanya. Seketika, manik aquamarine kembar itu membola.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Kagami lantas menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kuroko, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang terjadi Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah merubah wajahnya kembali datar.

"Aku bermaksud membangunkanmu ala putri tidur."

Seketika wajah Kuroko menjadi horror saat memandang Kagami.

"Bercanda bodoh (padahal sempet mupeng tadi), cepat makan, mumpung masih panas."

"Ya." Jawab Kuroko yang sudah kembali datar seperti biasanya.

0oo0

Selesai makan super banyak, maklum napsu makan Kagami besar, di tambah kelaparan yang sangat saat acara belanja tadi. Kuroko pun di paksa untuk ikut menghabiskan. Kagami pergi ke dapur beserta cucian piring kotor. Sedangkan Kuroko, dia terkapar di lantai selonjoran sambil bersandar di kaki sofa karena kekenyangan.

Sejenak ponsel Kuroko berbunyi di dalam tasnya. Ia pun mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang sedang menelponnya. Di bukanya ponsel flip dan terlihat di layar, nama penelpon. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun?" gumam Kuroko.

"Halo, Ak.."

"Keluarlah Tetsuya. Aku di depan."

"Eh?"

Tut-tut-tut-tut…!

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Akashi-kun ada di depan."

"APA?!"

_Ting-nong_

"SERIUS?!"

Kuroko hanya memandang Kagami datar. Sedangkan yang di pandang mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Tanpa basa-basi Kagami segera menuju pintu depan untuk memastikan.

Dibukanya pintu itu lebar-lebar, dan terlihat sosok laki-laki bersurai merah dengan mata belangnya.

Pemuda belang, sori, maksudnya pemuda yang dimaksud, Akashi Seijuurou berdiri tepat di depan mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya, aku menjemputmu." Memandang lurus kearah Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Tunggu, maksudmu?" si makhluk gedhe satu-satunya menyahut.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya." Tanya, tidak lebih tepatnya pernyataan. Akashi akhirnya melihat Kagami dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun menjemputku?" tanya Kuroko polos.

Pandangan beralih pada makhluk mungil di sebelah Kagami. "Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu pulang."

"Eh?" Oh ayolah Kuroko jangan eh-eh terus.

"Kenapa kau tahu Kuroko ada di sini? Dan darimana kau tahu alamat apartemenku?" sepertinya otak bodoh Kagami bertukar dengan Kuroko. Karena Kuroko hanya bisa bengong.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ayo Tetsuya, ambil tasmu."

"Eh?" sumpah Akashi gemas lihat Tetsuyanya yang jadi bodoh. Sepertinya dia tertular makhluk bodoh di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Oi Akashi jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Tetsuya."

"Kagami benar Akashi-kun, jawab dulu pertanyaan Kagami-kun." Akhirnya otak Kuroko kembali.

Akashi menghela napas pelan. "Tetsuya, apa sih yang nggak aku tahu tetangmu?" ucap Akashi genit sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Seketika duo cahaya dan bayangan Seirin merinding seketika. Kagami mual, sedangkan Kuroko rasanya ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ok, itu sama saja. Fenomena di depannya lebih mengerikan daripada Akashi yang bertampang yandere. Sumpah, mereka sempet berpikir Akashi kerasukan banci Taman Lawang.

Segera Kuroko mundur dan berlari ke dalam untuk mengambil tasnya. Agar tidak melihat sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari ini. Sedangkan Kagami, panas-dingin di tempat.

Sekejap Kuroko sudah berada di depan Akashi, dan tanpa permisi Akashi menarik sebelah tangan Kuroko keluar dan mengikuti langkahnya. Kagami? Oh dia cengo. Tanpa di sadarinya, angin berhembus di depannya yang sudah tak ada siap-siapa. Kagami kecolongan lagi.

0oo0

Ferrari itu melaju meninggalkan apartemen Kagami. Hening, selama perjalanan. Belum ada yang memulai berbicara. Akashi sibuk mengemudi, sedangkan Kuroko hanya memandang jalan melalui jendela kaca yang tertutup di sampingnya.

"Akashi-kun."

"Ada apa Tetsuya."

"Apa kamu punya SIM?"

"Tidak." Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Kena…" "Aku tak peduli dengan peraturan Tetsuya. Diam, dan jadilah anak baik." Kembali Kuroko diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan. Perintah mutlak sang mantan kapten adalah absolute. Tapi, sepertinya tak sepenuhnya diam…

"Akashi-kun."

"Apalagi."

"Ini bukan arah ke rumahku."

"Memang bukan." Reflek Kuroko monolehkan lagi kepalanya ke arah Akashi.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Apartemenku."

"Bukannya tadi Akashi-kun mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Apa aku bilang seperti itu."

"…" ah benar juga, Akashi tidak mengatakannnya. Dia hanya menjemputnya untuk pulang. Pulang? Kemana? Apartemen Akashi? Oh yang benar saja.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ferrari 458 merah milik Akashi terparkir rapi di basement gedung apartemen mewah.

Akashi membukakan pintu untuk Tetsuya, sepertinya kekashi imutnya ini kesulitan untuk membuka pintu mobil mewah miliknya. Maklum baru kali ini Tetsuya naik mobil mewah. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, Akashi menuju lift dengan Kuroko yang mengekor di belakangnya. Setelah memasuki lift, Akashi menekan tombol angka sepuluh.

Dan sampailah mereka di depan pintu bernomor 1017. Akashi pun mengeluarkan key cardnya dan menggeseknya di sebuah kotak besi yang tertempel di dinding sebelah pintu. Setelah menggeseknya, Akashi menekan beberapa nomor, dan terbukalah kuncinya.

"Masuklah Tetsuya. Jangan berdiri saja di depan pintu." Tanpa disadari pintu sudah terbuka. Dan Akashi sudah melenggang masuk terlebih dahulu.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di sofa, Akashi menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tidurnya. Kuroko hanya bisa diam berdiri sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Tidak disangka, ruangannya terlihat lebih sederhana dan minimalis, tidak terlalu banyak barang. Karena bayangan Kuroko, ia mungkin akan disuguhi pemandangan ruangan yang elegan dan barang super mewah di dalamnya. _Hm, ruangannya lebih luas dari apartemen Kagami, batin Kuroko._

"Tetsuya, kemarilah." Perintah Akashi setengah berteriak dari kamar tidurnya.

Seperti perintah Akashi, Kuroko menuju kamar tidur tempat Akashi berada, tanpa ada rasa curiga. Saat masuk, ia tak melihat sosok Akashi. Di lihatnya kamar Akashi, tidak banyak barang yang ada di dalamnya seperti halnya yang ia lihat di ruangan lainnya. Hanya terdapat tempat tidur berukuran quin size, lemari pakaian besar yang menempel di dinding. Di sisi lain ada meja panjang yang terdapat laci-laci di bawahnya. Dan di atasnya terdapat tv plasma 29 inch.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko tak menemukan laki-laki surai merah tersebut. Terdapat sebuah ruangan lagi di kamar Akashi, dan terlihat dari sela pintu yang terbuka kalau itu kamar mandi. Karena tidak ada respon dari panggilannya, Kuroko pun mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat-lihat kamar Akashi. Sampai ia tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kotak kardus di atas meja dan menjatuhkannya. Barang yang ada di dalamnya pun berhamburan. Kuroko panik, dan berusaha untuk membereskannya sebelum Akashi datang. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti dan bergetar hebat.

Ia ingat betul, barang apa yang berserakan di lantai sekarang. Karena dulu, waktu masih SMP ia pernah main ke rumah Aomine. Ia, di suguhi film nista oleh mantan cahayanya dulu. Dan, alat yang di gunakannya mirip dengan apa yang terlihat di depan matanya sekarang. Dan Aomine mengatakan kalau permainan yang dimainkan dalam film tersebut dinamakan BDSM. Kuroko tak menyangka teman hitamnya mengatakan itu sebuah permainan, karena setelah melihat film horror itu, Kuroko sering mengalami mimpi buruk.

_Ctar!_

Kuroko tersentak, keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Ia menoleh perlahan ke sumber suara. Terlihat Akashi yang bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perutnya yang kotak-kotak. Dan masih dengan celana panjang yang tadi di kenakannya, ia merentangkan ikat pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menarik-nariknya. Setelah itu ia memukulkannya lagi di lemari pakaian yan ada di sebelahnya. Seketika pinggiran lemari itu rusak.

"Yang benar saja, kenapa bisa rusak begini."

Demi alis bercabang Kagami, Kuroko tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Mukanya sudah pucat. Pikirannya membayangkan sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi padanya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kelu.

"A-Aka-shi-kun… a-pa yang ka-kau la-ku-kan?" tanya Kuroko yang tergagap.

"hm?" alis Akashi terangkat satu. "Oh ini, hanya mencobanya saja. Apa ikat pinggang kulit ini masih kuat"

"Uhuk" Kuroko tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau Tetsuya." Di lihatnya kekasihnya yang sedang jongkok, dan benda-benda di sekitarnya yang berserakan.

"Tetsuya… ternyata kau nakal juga."

"Eh?"

Akashi berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan ikutan berjongkok. Ia mengambil salah satu barang yang berserakan. Dinyalakanya benda itu. Yang awalnya berputar pelan, tiba-tiba putarannya meningkat.

Kuroko ngeri. Dia tak menyangka, barang yang mirip "titit" pria bisa berputar seperti itu.

"Apa kau mau bermain dengan mainan ini Tetsuya?"

"Eh, ti-tidak Akashi-kun. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Aku bermaksud membereskannya."

"Kenapa harus di bereskan. Aku ingin…" Akashi mendekat bibirnya ke teling Kuroko dan membisikkan "… Kau memainkannya di depanku." seringai Akashi.

**~Bersambung~**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kenapa harus di bereskan. Aku ingin…" Akashi mendekat bibirnya ke teling Kuroko dan membisikkan "… Kau memainkannya di depanku." seringai Akashi._

_._

_._

**Mimpi, kah?**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

"Me..me..memainkan gimana maksudnya A-Akashi-kun?"

"Mau aku ajarkan… Tetsuya..?"

Kuroko pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Akashi memundurkan badannya. Memberi jarak agar bisa melihat wajah Kuroko. Dipegangnya tangan Kuroko dan di taruhnya benda laknat itu di tangan Kuroko. Seketika tangan Kuroko lemas. Tapi dengan cekatan tangan Akashi menahannya. Di genggamnya tangan Kuroko yang sedang menggenggam "titit" mainan yang masih berputar. Dengan sekali klik bagian bawah mainan tersebut, benda itu berhenti. Sejenak Kuroko merasa lega. Tapi hal yang tidak teduga dilakukan Akashi.

"A-Akashi-kun… apa yang kau lakukan?!" mata Kuroko melotot horror melihat benda itu secara perlahan mendekati mulut kecil Kuroko.

"Tenanglah Kuroko, tidak apa-apa… ini hanya mainan." Ucap Akashi sambil mendorong tangan Kuroko yang gemetaran.

Ingin rasanya Kuroko beranjak dari situasi tegang seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, seperti ada magnet yang membuat tubuhnya tertanam di lantai tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Buka mulutmu Tetsuya."

Makin tegang muka Kuroko, dan mulutnya terkunci rapat. Melihat itu, Akashi membisikkan sesuatu. "Apa perlu aku menyiksamu dulu, sampai tubuhmu lemas…dan…" sebelum Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroko membuka sedikit-sedikit mulutnya. Akashi makin menyeringai.

Kuroko menutup rapat-rapat matanya, dan merasakan ada yang mulai memasuki mulut mungilnya. Benda yang terasa dingin, sedikit keras, dan licin yang terkena air liurnya mulai perlahan melesak kedalam mulutnya.

"Kulum." Perintah Akashi.

Entah kenapa Kuroko menurutinya begitu saja tanpa melawan. Saat disuruh memainkan dengan lidahnya, Kuroko tetap menurut.

Melihat pemandangan di depanya begitu menggoda. Mata tepejam erat, mulut mengulum salah satu sex toys koleksinya, sampai air liur merembes di kedua sudut bibirnya. Akashi terpacu untuk memaju mundurkan benda tersebut. Awalnya pelan, lama-lama mulai cepat dan sedikit ke dalam sampai menyentuh tenggorokannya.

Mata Kuroko terbelalak dan seketika itu juga kedua tangannya memegangi tangan Akashi mencoba menghentikan gerakan brutalnya. Di keluarkan benda itu dari mulutnya. Sekarang perutnya terasa mual.

"Kenapa Tetsuya…?"

"Boleh pinjam kamar mandinya Akashi-kun? Perutku terasa mual, sepertinya aku mau muntah."

Akashi begeser kesamping memberi akses Kuroko lewat. Kuroko bangun dari duduknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi, tak lupa untuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Di dalam kamar mandi terdengar bunyi air closet. Menandakan Kuroko benar-benar muntah.

Setelah beberapa menit tak terdengar suara air atau Kuroko yang muntah. Hening. Suasana benar-benar hening. Seperti tidak ada sesuatu terjadi lagi di dalam kamar mandi. Perasaan Akashi mulai tidak tenang. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasih barunya itu.

Tok..tok..tok…!

"Kuroko, apa kau sudah selesai?... kalau sudah cepat keluar, kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus berada di situ." Tak ada respon.

Tok…tok…tok…!

"Kuroko… kau tak pingsan kan?" hening.

Ceklek…ceklek…ceklek! "Kuroko! Jawab Aku!" ceklek…ceklek!

Akashi mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi tapi terkunci dari dalam. Menggedor-nggedor pintu juga tak ada yang menyahut. Akhirnya, Akashi mendobrak pintunya. Tiga kali dorongan dengan tubuhnya, pintu tersebut terbuka. Dan di dalam…kosong.

Yang benar saja, hawa keberadaanya memang tipis, tapi tidak sampai orangnya juga ikutan tipis, bahkan ilang. Melihat sekeliling kamar mandi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk mungil itu. Saat melihat ke atas terlihat lubang ventilasi terbuka. Sepertinya di naik menggunakan meja wastafle. Oh…ayolah…memangnya ini film action apa, sampai kabur lewat ventilasi.

Akashi menaiki wastafel untuk melihat lubang ventilasi tersebut. Mungkin Kuroko hanya mencoba mengecohnya dan sembunyi. Di lihat kosong dan tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kuroko. Dia turun dan mengira-ngira, tempat mana yang sekiranya dia bisa meloloskan diri.

Akashi tersenyum, dan bergegas keluar. Memakai kemejanya tadi dan tak lupa mengunci pintu apartemen. Setidaknya, jika Kuroko menyerah dan tak menemukan tempat untuk keluar, dia akan kembali lagi ke kamar Akashi. Tapi, meski tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Kuroko.

Akashi, menelusuri tempat adanya lubang ventilasi yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan alternatif Kuroko keluar.

**Kuroko POV**

_Yang benar saja, tempat ini panas sekali, sudah sempit, mana jalannya harus merangkak._ Gerutu Kuroko dalam hati. Saat ini Kuroko sedang proses mencari jalan keluar. Dari mulai jalan buntu, tidak sengaja melewati toilet perempuan. Bahkan sempat di jadikan ide untuk turun lewat toilet tersebut. Sebelum ada orang yang memasukinya. Tapi ia urungkan, takut disangka pria cabul. Tidak, dia lebih tepatnya bocah cabul.

Ada jalan menurun, awalnya Kuroko ragu, tapi di coba saja. Dengan modal nekat, ia meluncur. Terus meluncur, berbelok, meluncur lagi. Seperti menaiki wahana plorotan yang ada di taman kolam renang.

Sampai di ujung mentok, akhirnya mendarat juga. Dia merangkak lagi. Di lihatnya di beberapa lubang ventilasi yang di lewatinya. Mengintip di cela-cela lubang ventilasi. Dilihatnya ada beberapa ban mobil berjajar. Sepertinya dia mendarat di basement.

~o0o~

Beruntung Kuroko menemukan tempat parkir, dengan begitu dia bisa kabur dengan mudah. Di cobanya membuka ventilasi tersebut tapi susah.

Merangkak mencoba ventilasi yang lain susah juga. Di coba lagi yang lain sama susahnya juga. Hampir menyerah, memikirkan apa dia akan membusuk di sini selamnya, Kuroko tak mau itu.

Mencoba membuka ventilasi yang lain sambil berharap bisa keluar, sepertinya Tuhan masih belum mengijinkannya pergi dari dunia. Ventilasi kali ini sedikit bisa terbuka meski agak sulit. Kuroko menyiapkan ancang-ancang, dengan tendangan kakinya dia akhirnya bisa mendobraknya.

Mulailah di keluar perlahan dengan kaki terlebih dahulu. Setelah bisa mengeluarkan semua tubuhnya, ia menghirup udara kebebasan.

"Ternyata kau bisa keluar juga…Tetsuya."

Reflek Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya remaja bersurai merah dengan tampang bosan bersandar di dinding tempat Kuroko keluar.

"Baut di apartemen ini selalu diperbaruhi, jadi tidak ada yang berkarat. Demi keamanan. Jadi Tetsuya… kalau aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, tidak ada yang melonggarkan baut ini." Sambil memperlihatkan baut yang di pegangnya tepat di muka Kuroko yang memucat.

"Apa kamu lelah? Kamu berkeringat. Jadilah anak baik, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu. Hari mulai gelap."

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut pasrah oleh Kuroko. Kuroko tak tahu lagi mau bagaimana, yang penting dia bisa keluar sudah bersyukur. Tidak menyangka ia menghabiskan waktu mencari jalan keluar sampai hampir gelap. Dengan pasrah tangannya digandeng Akashi dan menurut seperti anak yang patuh.

"Akashi-kun, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Orang tuaku pasti khawatir."

"Aku sudah menelpon orang tuamu, dan beliau mengijinkan menginap. Karena besok hari minggu. Dan lagi, kamu harus terima hukumanmu karena membuatku khawatir."

Entah kenapa muka Kuroko jadi sedikit memerah. Tapi tunggu, Akashi bilang hukuman?. Kuroko mulai berkeringat, badanya jadi panas dingin.

"Bersiaplah Tetsuya~…"

**~Bersambung~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mimpi, kah?**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi menggandeng tangan Kuroko sampai tiba di lift. Setelah memencet angka 10 pintu lift tertutup otomatis. Dia pun bersandar di dinding lift tanpa melepas gandengan tangannya. Suasana lift yang diisi oleh dua insan sesama jenis saling membisu satu sama lain.

Akashi makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Dan sedikit menariknya dengan lembut, agar pemuda di sampingnya lebih dekat. Pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek itu hanya menurut dengan kepala yang masih menunduk sejak mereka memasuki lift.

"Kuroko, apa kau terluka?" Tanya Akashi, sambil menarik dagu Kuroko keatas agar dia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Tidak." Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya, sambil memandang Akashi.

"Maaf atas perbuatanku sebelumya. Sampai membuatmu ketakutan seperti itu."

"eh..ah..tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun."

"Tapi, aku tak habis pikir, kau melarikan diri lewat ventilasi udara."

Kuroko yang mendengar itu merasakan panas di wajahnya karena malu. Entah kenapa jika dia berhadapan dengan Akashi yang ini, dia lebih nyaman.

"Ini tidak seperti yang ada di film-film yang memang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa agar memudahkan jalannya pengambilan gambar. Bagaimana jika kau tejebak di dalamnya? Dan tidak bisa keluar? Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir."

"Maafkan aku."

"Lain kali jangan di ulangi."

"Ya."

Suara dentingan terdengar, dan pintu lift terbuka. Mereka keluar bersama dengan Akashi yang masih menggadeng tangan Kuroko.

Akashi berjalan selangkah di depan dengan masih menggandeng Kuroko dengan lembut. Melihat tangan mereka masih saling bertautan tanpa niat untuk melepas barang sedetik, membuat wajah Kuroko panas.

Kuroko menggelengkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Ini membuat pikirannya jadi aneh. Kenapa dia malah malu. Dadanya terasa berdebar-debar. Lorong apartemen juga terasa sepi, padahal malam belum terlalu larut. Dia jadi bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Kuroko berharap Akashi tidak mendengarnya.

"Kuroko…"

"Ya, Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Masuklah."

Tak sadar Kuroko sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Akashi mempersilahkan dirinya masuk terlebih dahulu. Kuroko pun melangkah melewati Akashi dengan tangan yang mulai terlepas dari genggamnya yang melonggar. Entah kenapa, saat masuk dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi. Merasa malu dan konyol. Jadi canggung.

"Kuroko.. mandilah dulu. Biar kusiapkan makan malamnya."

"Iya, Akashi-kun."

"Oh ya, jangan kabur lagi."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi Akashi-kun."

"Apa lubang ventilasi itu membuatmu takut?"

"Sedikit, itu mengerikan. Kalau tak ada Akashi-kun, mungkin aku akan jadi tetangga para tikus yang sudah lebih dulu menetap di sana."

Melihat ekspresi takut dan datar secara bersamaan membuat Akashi tertawa renyah.

"Jangan berlebihan. Kalau pun kau tak bisa keluar, aku akan terus mencarimu sampai ketemu."

Mendengar suara Akashi yang melembut dan tatapan lembutnya, membuat perasaan Kuroko jadi aneh. Aneh tapi menyenangkan. Entahlah, dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu. Pinjam kamar mandinya Akashi-kun."

"Silahkan."

Akashi yang berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup pun menguncinya. Kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk Kuroko dan dirinya.

Saat berada di kamar Akashi, Kuroko melihat barang yang berserakan di lantai. Sumber masalah yang di timbulkannya. Kuroko jadi paranoit sendiri. Pasti tadi Akashi hanya menggodanya. Kuroko pun membereskan barang itu, dan menaruh di kotak kardus yang jadi tempat awal barang itu di letakkan. Beres merapikan, ia bingung mau menaruhnya di mana. Tak mungkin di atas meja. Tidak, Kuroko tak mau melihatnya lagi dan tak mau kejadian terseggol terulang lagi.

Saat akan menyimpan di dalam lemari meja panjang di bawah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding..

"Kuroko, aku lupa memberikan handuk man.."

Kuroko reflek melempar kardus ke atas, dan walhasil benda itu berantakan lagi.

"A-Akashi-kun."

"Kau tak apa Kuroko?"

"I-Iya..a-aku tak apa."

Seolah tak peduli reaksi Kuroko yang jadi gugup. Akashi membuka salah satu lemari meja dan memberikan sebuah handuk putih bersih.

"Pakailah, dan segeralah mandi. Biar aku yang bereskan." tersenyum lembut.

"Ba-baiklah Akashi-kun, permisi."

Kuroko pun berbalik dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Kuroko bersandar di balik pintu. Entah kenapa, dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar hebat.

"Ini tidak bagus, aku harus segera mandi."

Di balik pintu lain, terlihat pemuda bersurai merah terdiam. Memandang datar barang-barang yang membuat Kuroko ketakutan sampai kabur seperti tadi. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Menekan beberapa tombol angka dan menekan tombol dial. Dia menelpon seseorang.

Tut-tut-tut-klik."Reo..ambil barang nistamu sekarang juga."

Setelah menelpon salah satu rekan tim basketnya. Akashi memutuskannya secara sepihak. Ia pun membereskan barang-baang dewasa itu ke kotak kardus yang sempet terlempar tak sengaja oleh Kuroko tadi karna terkejut. Saat memasukan seks toy satu persatu ke dalam kardus, yang di pegangnya saat ini adalah benda yang sempat masuk kedalam mulut Kuroko. Benda itu masih terlihat lembab. Terlihat sudut sebelah bibir tertarik ke atas. Akashi menyeringai.

Kegiatan beberes telah selesai. Meletakkannya di atas meja dan tak lupa menutup kardusnya. Selanjutnya, Ia menuju lemari pakaian. Dan menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Kuroko dan meletakannya di atas tempat tidur. Selesai urusan di kamar, Akashi balik lagi ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masaknya.

.

.

.

Kuroko telah menyelesikan mandinya. Ia keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk yang di lilit ke pinggang. Melihat baju bersih di atas tempat tidur, Kuroko ragu mau mengambilnya. Mau pakai bajunya tadi, tapi sudah berubah warna karena terkena debu saat berpetualang di lubang ventilasi tadi. Tapi tak sopan juga jika langsung memakainya, jadi dia putuskan memakai pakaiannya tadi. Saat akan berbalik menuju kamar mandi, ada suara di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Pakailah Kuroko."

"Eh?"

"Pakaianmu yang kotor taruh saja di keranjang baju kotor. Biar aku yang cucikan."

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot meminjamkan bajumu Akasi-kun. Biar aku pakai ba-"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memakainya. Jadi pakailah."

"Ya."

Entah kenapa perintahnya susah sekali untuk di bantah. Kuroko pasrah.

"Setelah ganti baju langsung saja kedapur."

"Ya Akashi-kun."

**~0o0~**

Selesai menggati pakaianya. Kuroko menuju dapur sesuai peintah Akashi. Saat keluar dari kamar, terlihat Akashi sedang menata makan malam di meja makan. Sepertinya sudah selesai memasak. Kuroko berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Dan terlihat sungguh mengagumkan. Kuroko tak menyangka Akashi bisa memasak.

"Akashi-kun, makanan ini terlihat lezat."

Melihat Kuroko yang terpesona degan masakannya, Akashi tersenyum renyah.

"Apa kau sudah lapar Kuroko? Makanlah. Tak perlu sungkan.

Tidak menunggu lama, kuroko menyeret kursi dan segera duduk. Diikuti dengan Akashi duduk di depannya. Setelah berdo'a, mereka mulai makan malam bersama.

"Selamat makan." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sambil menyantap makan malam, mereka berdua mengobrol ringan. Membahas tentang aktivitas sehari-hari di sekolah, basket. Sampai makanan favorit. Obrolan ringan itupun diselingi tawa ringan dari mereka berdua. Benar-benar pemandangan langka bagi Akashi melihat Kuroko tersenyum. Karena selalu memasang wajah datar khasnya.

Selesai makan malam, melihat Akashi mulai membereskan piring kotor, Kuroko bergegas membantunya.

"Akashi-kun, untuk piring kotornya biar aku saja yang mencucinya. Akashi-kun mandi saja. Aku berterima kasih karena sudah dimasakkan makan malam."

"Baiklah Kuroko, tolong ya. Setelah mencuci piring, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

Setelah bicara dengan Kuroko. Akashi berbalik dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Kuroko kembali menyelesaikan berberes piring kotor.

Setelah urusan dapur selesai, Kuroko mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Akashi. Badannya pegal-pegal karena harus merangkak di sepanjang lubang ventilasi. Bahunya terasa kaku dan pegal. Sambil berbaring di sofa panjang, dia memijat bahunya ringan. Menikmatinya sambil menutup mata.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Eh...Akashi-kun, kau sudah selesai mandi?" terbangun mendengar suara Akashi. Saat membuka matanya, jarak wajah mereka dekat sekali. Akashi duduk di samping Kuroko yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Tidurlah di kamar. Tempat tidurku luas. Cukup untuk tidur empat orang."

"Eh, tidak usah repot-repot Akashi, aku tidur di sofa saja. Akashi kembalilah ke kamar dan istirahat."

"Kalau kau tidak mau pindah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke kamar Kuroko."

Wajah Kuroko benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus. Mau tak mau Kuroko akhirnya menyanggupi tawaran Akashi tidur di kamarnya. Daripada dia harus digendong Akashi, ini memalukan. Pelajaran dari Kuroko, kau harus mengikuti apa kata Akashi. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya jika tidak menuruti perintahnya.

Kuroko segera bangun dari tempat berbaringnya, setelah Akashi beranjak dari sofa. Berjalan mendahului Akashi ke kamar setelah di persilahkan jalan lebih dulu.

Sesampai di kamar, entah kenapa Kuroko jadi canggung. Saat akan naik ke atas tempat tidur, terdengar suara pintu kamar tertutup dan klik. _Tunggu, klik? Apa itu suara pintu terkunci._ _Kenapa harus dikunci? Apa ini tidak apa-apa?, _Batin Kuroko bergejolak.

"Kenapa Kuroko, kenapa kau menungging seperti itu?"

"Eeeeh...ti-ti tidak kenapa-kenapa Akashi-kun."

Karena malu, Kuroko membanting tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidur. Dan menyingkuri Akashi.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tidur Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko tanpa menatap Akashi.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tidur Kuroko."

Terasa beban tubuh menaiki tempat tidur. Akashi mulai menaiki tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Kuroko.

Meski jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat karena tempat tidur Akashi yang luas. Tetap saja membuat Kuroko tegang. Entah kenapa malah tidak bisa tidur.

"Tidurlah Kuroko, tak perlu sungkan." Sahut Akashi.

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang terus mengganggu pikirannya. Menyamankan tubuh, dan menyelipkan tangannya di bawah bantal.

Di bawah bantal..._apaan ini? Keras tapi seperti terbuat dari karet. Hmmm...lonjong... lonjong...LONJONG!, _batin Kuroko tersentak. Mata Kuroko langsung terbuka lebar tak jadi terlelap dan tanpa sengaja tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau kenapa Kuroko?"

Sambil terbatuk-batuk Kuroko menjawab, "Aku tak apa-apa Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa sampai terbatuk-batuk seperti itu?"

"Aku tesedak, sepertinya aku kekenyangan." Sahut Kuroko ngeles.

Terasa ada sesuatu yang mendekati dari belakang, beban di tempat tidur yang di berikan oleh orang yang ada di belakangnya. Dan sesuatu berbisik menggelitik lubang telingannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu pencernaanmu, agar lebih cepat mengolah makan malam tadi dan kau bisa tidur nyenyak Tetsuya.."

Seketika itu batuk Kuroko berhenti digantikan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku.

~**Bersambung~**


End file.
